T comme Tragédie
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Parce que leur inimitié provenait bien de quelque part...


**Titre** : T comme Tragédie

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : humour, tragédie

**Résumé** : Parce que leur inimitié provient bien de quelque part...

**Temporalité** : l'histoire se déroule en juillet 1990. Jarod et Mlle Parker ont respectivement 31 et 30 ans.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Petit one-shot sur les premières retrouvailles de Jarod et Miss Parker. J'espère vraiment que ma vision de l'histoire vous plaira !

* * *

__...__

__« _____Pourquoi ça c'est terminé comme ça entre nous ?_ » __

_— Jarod__, saison 2 épisode 11, Gigolo _

_..._

* * *

Comme d'ordinaire depuis, le Centre seul sait combien d'années, Jarod fut escorté par quelques Nettoyeurs depuis sa cellule — il n'était plus dupe de la véritable nature de sa « chambre » — aux laboratoires de simulation. On l'installa sur la table en bois où il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Sydney. Les yeux du Centre se vissèrent aussitôt sur lui, immortalisant chacun de ses mouvements. Jarod savait précisément où se terrait chaque dispositif de surveillance. Il savait également — mais ça il était à parier que les dirigeants l'ignoraient — qu'il existait un angle mort dans leur installation, la faute au léger dérèglement d'une des caméras qui ne se coordonnait plus aussi parfaitement avec ses pairs créant, de fait, une zone d'impunité de cinq minutes.

« Jarod ! »

Le Caméléon émergea de ses pensées et ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur son interlocuteur : Sydney, son précepteur, armé de ses bretelles préférées. Le psychiatre parvint à sa hauteur en quelques pas et déposa un dossier devant lui.

« De quoi s'agit-il Sydney ?

— J'aimerais que tu nous retrouves un homme. Voici sa photo. »

Le psychiatre ouvrit la chemise et fit glisser la photo qui s'y trouvait dans sa direction. Jarod attrapa le cliché et l'observa longuement.

Une ruelle bondée, des dos par dizaines, et un seul homme dont on voyait le visage. La scène avait été immortalisée à l'instant où il jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaules, apeuré.

« Qu'a fait cet homme, Sydney ?

— Tu vois cette mallette qu'il tient dans ses mains ? Elle contient des informations confidentielles volées au Centre.

— Nous devons donc l'empêcher de vendre ces informations ?

— Pour sauver la vie d'innocents », crut bon d'ajouter le scientifique.

Le mot magique avait été prononcé. Jarod s'attela aussitôt à la tâche. Il demanda plus d'informations sur le fugitif. Nom, prénom, enfance, famille, métier, relations… Il s'imprégna de son environnement, de ses rêves, de ses peurs, de ses passions. La méditation dura trois heures, l'homme était complexe, son réseau de connaissances très important. Et pourtant...

Jarod quitta la table en bois et se posta devant le tableau en liège où s'étalait une large carte des États-Unis. Il posa son doigt sur un point de la carte.

« Il se trouve ici Sydney, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

— C'est très précis comme déduction, observa Sydney. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous retrouverons Brighton près de Central Park ?

— Parce que c'est là que se trouve sa mère, sa famille, son foyer. Et rien n'est plus important qu'un foyer... »

Sydney lui adressa un regard sévère, mais ne put le compléter avec des mots : un homme en complet noir fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher Docteur. Nous avons retrouvé notre homme.

— Ah vraiment, s'interrogea Sydney, la main sous le menton. Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? J'avais cru comprendre que Brighton vous filait entre les doigts depuis un certain temps maintenant.

— La nouvelle tête des opérations, répondit l'homme. C'est elle qui l'a coincé.

— Nouvelle dirigeante ? Vous parlez de -

— Oui docteur. Mlle Parker porte bien son nom : précise et efficace.

— Mlle Parker ? »

Plusieurs regard, sans compter ceux de la bâtisse elle-même, convergèrent vers lui. Celui étonné de Sydney et celui méprisant du Nettoyeur. Ce dernier salua une dernier fois Sydney, puis quitta la pièce. Jarod en profita pour demander plus de précision à son instructeur.

« Quand cet homme parlait d'une Mlle Parker, il parlait bien de la fille de M. Parker ?

— Oui Jarod, répondit gentiment Sydney. Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes encore d'elle après toutes ses années. »

C'était bien elle ! Mlle Parker ! Jarod sentit ses tempes bourdonner d'excitation. Mlle Parker était de retour !

« Sydney, demanda Jarod avec un empressement non dissimulé. Me serait-il possible de la voir ? »

La mine du psychiatre s'assombrit à sa requête mais Jarod n'y prit pas garde, le cœur gagné par l'excitation et l'attente absolue d'une réponse positive.

La déception n'en fut que plus grande.

« Je suis désolé Jarod, répondit le psychiatre en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais cela ne sera pas possible.

— Mais pourquoi Sydney ?

— Parce que Mlle Parker est une jeune femme très occupée. »

Sydney aurait tout aussi bien pu le gifler, l'effet aurait été le même.

« Retournons travailler Jarod », l'encouragea son instructeur en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Impuissant, Jarod acquiesça. Le dos courbé, la tête baissée, il suivit docilement Sydney jusque dans l'ascenseur. Il essaya de se consoler du mieux qu'il put mais savoir que son amie était à quelque pas de lui mais qu'il ne lui était pas permis de la voir le rendait amer.

« Je sais que tu es déçu, lui reprocha doucement Sydney. Mais je ne peux pas demander à une personne occupée de se déplacer pour te faire plaisir. »

Jarod ne répondit pas.

« Et puis Mlle Parker a beaucoup changé tu sais », murmura Sydney.

Au son de sa voix, la colère de Jarod passa au deuxième plan. Il avait bien remarqué que Sydney était différent aujourd'hui : traversé par des éclairs de tristesse et d'impuissance. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel pour cet homme toujours maître de ses sentiments.

« Sydney, qu'est-ce qui vous rend triste à ce point ?

— De la déception, et de la colère. Contre moi-même et contre d'autres… »

Sydney était toujours vague dans ses réponses, Jarod s'y était habitué avec le temps. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un étage particulièrement bondé. Le Caméléon s'avança et observa les lieux. Il se tourna vers Sydney, interrogateur.

« Attends-moi ici Jarod, il y a quelques documents que je dois récupérer dans mon bureau. »

Le Caméléon acquiesça et observa son mentor s'enfoncer dans une allée sombre, ses chaussures vernies claquant à sa suite. Autour de lui, les gens s'affairaient, pressés, sans se noter les uns les autres.

« Vous comptez bloquer le chemin encore longtemps ? »

Jarod émergea de ses pensées et tourna son attention vers sa gauche. Une femme fine, athlétique, en talons hauts et micro-jupe, l'accueillit, le visage dissimulé sous de larges lunettes de soleil.

« C'est à vous que je parle, cowboy. »

_Cowboy ?_ s'interrogea le Caméléon, avant de mettre de côté sa curiosité et de retourner sur ses gardes. Les employés du Centre avait interdiction absolue d'entrer en contact avec lui. Si cette femme passait outre cette règle, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle était nouvelle. Alors il lui rendit service et l'ignora.

« Génial ça c'est ma chance ! lâcha-t-elle après un bref rire vexé. Encore un demeuré ! »

_Demeuré __? _

« Je parie qu'il est sourd ou attardé, poursuivit-elle d'une voix grave en marmonnant à travers la cigarette qu'elle s'était mise à allumer.

— Bien que je ne connaisse pas le sens du terme demeuré, souligna Jarod avec toute la gentillesse et bienveillance dont il était capable (quelque chose l'avait décidé à répondre). Il y a deux choses que je peux vous certifier : je ne souffre d'aucun retard mental et vous entends parfaitement. »

Elle se figea, comme surprise de l'entendre parler, puis le zieuta de haut en bas par dessus ses lunettes noires. L'instant d'après, elle refermait son briquet d'un geste sec, tirait une longue bouffée de son plaisir toxique et — sans le quitter des yeux — le soufflait sur son visage.

« Et ça, tu le sens petit génie ? »

…

…

Le premier commandement du **_Manuel du Parfait Nettoyeur_** tenait en un commandement que même le dernier des demeurés comprendrait :

_Intimidant tu seras._

Et intimidante, Mlle Parker l'était.

Tenue impeccable, voix tranchante, cynisme prononcé. Une association qui s'était souvent révélée gagnante. Mais il arrivait — pas très souvent remarque — que de la réticence, voire de la franche résistance, lui soit opposée. Rentrait alors en jeu sa botte secrète : la provocation. _« Avec un grand P »,_ souligna-t-elle avec amusement en expirant une nouvelle vague de fumée sur le joli minois qui tentait difficilement de rester stoïque.

Arme de déstabilisation par excellence, la provocation lui permettait de prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire, le mâter en deux coup bien placés et l'entendre gémir à ses pieds. Ou dans son lit. Car effectivement, chez Mlle Parker, séduction et provocation allaient de paire lorsque l'adversaire s'y prêtait.

— _Et l'homme d'aujourd'hui... _

Bien à l'abri derrière les verres teintées, les yeux tranchant roulèrent lentement sur le corps exposé.

_... s'y prêtait définitivement._ —

Brun (comme elle les aimait), plus grand qu'elle (pour changer), et bonus mais non des moindres : bâti comme un dieu grec. Même la chemise monochrome et extra-large qu'il portait n'arrivait pas dissimuler les superbes pectoraux qui se dessinait en dessous...

D'ordinaire une telle faute de goût vestimentaire aurait été rédhibitoire, mais là...

Le sourire amusé de la prédatrice s'imprégna de sensualité. Ses yeux barricadés brillèrent de convoitise.

À coup sûr, cet étalon-là était du genre endurant...

Elle se voyait déjà le chevaucher toute une nuit dans un coin reculé du Centre : lui sur une chaise, les cheveux trempés par l'effort, baisant son cou et ses seins à ne plus en finir ; elle empalée sur lui, le bras gauche attaché à son épaule, la main droite testant la solidité de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux.

Et tous les deux bondissant et rebondissant jusqu'à l'extase, encore et encore.

Et encore.

Mlle Parker lâcha son mégot, sans quitter des yeux sa proie, et le piétina d'un geste vainqueur.

Elle venait enfin de trouver un cavalier digne de ce nom au Centre.

…

…

En tant que Caméléon, Jarod avait été conditionné à résister au stimuli parasites de la vie : stresse, peur, fatigue...

Mais en tant que propriété du Centre, il avait également été conditionné à obéir et à s'écraser.

Seulement Jarod n'était pas un élève très sage et enfreindre la Loi du Centre n'était pas nouveau chez lui.

Alors face à la provocation, il fit la dernière chose qu'on attendait de lui.

Il résista.

De toutes ses fibres et de toute sa personne.

Et ne baissa à aucun moment le regard...

Seulement les minutes passant, un trouble s'installa.

Un léger malaise.

Entre l'inconnu et le familier.

Pris de doute, il étudia le visage de son interlocutrice.

Cheveux mi-long, noirs, impeccable. Nez fins, lèvres fines et maquillage assorti à sa chemise sanguine. Il remonta à la partie supérieure du visage. Ses yeux. Il essaya de les visualiser au-delà des vitres teintés. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées car au même moment, elle les retira.

« Jarod ! »

Ils se retournèrent en chœur vers l'origine de la voix. Sydney. L'homme était essoufflé et les fixait avec appréhension.

«... Sydney ? »

Jarod sursauta en entendant la voix féminine dans son dos. Ils se connaissaient ? Il en revint à sa position d'origine et son cœur s'arrêta.

Des yeux bleus revenue du passé.

Le sol se déroba à ses pieds.

…

…

Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Jarod.

Le spécimen préféré du Centre.

Jarod.

Le génie adulé, le joujou de Papa.

Jarod.

Son ami d'enf-

Miss Parker s'interdit de penser plus loin et ses yeux pupilles écarquillées naviguèrent de Sydney à Jarod.

_Jarod_.

Ses yeux avait encore du mal à admettre que le superbe brun qui lui faisait face et le timide garçon qu'elle avait rencontré enfant était une seule et même personne. Mais sa raison, elle, ne douta pas du fait. C'était bien « lui », Jarod...

Et dire qu'elle s'était imaginée le chevaucher « lui ».

Elle frissonna. Et pas de dégoût. Mais de gêne. Ce qui était pire.

Car le dégoût, contrairement à la gêne, n'avait pas été banni de vocabulaire il y a longtemps... La fillette vulnérable rejaillissait. Les souvenirs aussi. Des lèvres douces, un regard gentil et rassurant, des bras réconfortant et protecteurs.

« Mlle Parker ? »

La voix l'arracha à ses souvenirs et elle lui porta un regard froid.

La bouche grande ouverte, le regard confus, « il » semblait tout aussi — si ce n'est davantage — abasourdi qu'elle. Un fait qui eut le mérite de lui redonner toute sa contenance. Il eut un mouvement vers elle, sous l'œil inquiet du psychiatre, mais elle le devança.

« Non pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Sydney ravi de vous avoir revu ! Jarod... »

Elle lui adressa un bref salut et tourna les talons.

…

…

Les yeux de Jarod avaient vu Catherine Parker mais son cœur l'avait reconnue, « elle ».

Mlle Parker.

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle l'avait reconnu.

Mais elle lui avait accordé autant d'intérêt qu'à un mégot de cigarette.

Jamais de toute sa vie le Caméléon n'avait eu à ce point la sensation de ne plus exister du tout.

« Sydney...pourquoi ?

— Les gens changent », répondit simplement le psychiatre.

Et Jarod comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se contenter de ce genre réponse, comme toutes celles que le Centre ne lui avait jamais donné.

…

…

Le pas dynamique, la main tremblante, Mlle Parker essayait désespérément d'en gratter une.

De toutes les personnes possibles et inimaginables du Centre, parmi tous les hommes qui allaient et venait dans un complexe aussi important que celui du Centre, il a fallu que sa libido se réveille pour « lui ».

Pour Jarod.

Quelles étaient les chances ? Quelles étaient vraiment les chances pour que ça arrive ?

Non elle n'était pas naïve. Évidemment qu'elle s'était attendue (et préparer) à le revoir maintenant qu'elle avait quitté le terrain pour l'administration.

Mais pas comme ça, pas dans les bureaux.

N'était-il pas censé, comme tout bon projet top secret, vivre exclusivement dans les souterrains ? Et comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'un garçon n'ayant jamais vu la lumière du jour puisse se construire un physique pareil avec les années ?

Elle s'était bêtement attendue à retrouver le même garçon chétif et incertain de l'âge tendre. Pas un superboy avec un physique de rêve...

La scène repassait en boucle dans sa mémoire. Lui, devant le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, les mains sagement ramenées devant lui, le torse bien dégagé.

Et cette simple image aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Tout y était : l'uniforme, les lieux, le paradoxe de l'homme. Posture docile mais épaules assurées. Regard vulnérable mais brillant d'intelligence. Autrement dit, un homme rongé de doutes mais d'aucun ne portant sur son intelligence...

Du Jarod tout craché.

Cette pensée la fit renoncer à sa cigarette d'un geste rageur.

« Je te ferai passer l'envie de te payer ma tête ! »

…

…

Mlle Parker avait tenu deux semaines sans chercher à le revoir ; la troisième, elle cédait à la curiosité.

Tapie dans l'ombre, elle guetta l'instant où Sydney quitta le laboratoire pour s'y faufiler. La ventilation assourdissante fut la première chose à l'accueillir. Puis ce fut au tour du plancher et des escaliers en bois. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Toujours cet impression de vide et de propreté indécente.

Elle descendit les marches, la démarche impeccable, mais le cœur brûlant de nervosité. Elle l'avait repéré depuis un moment. Agenouillé devant une table, il avait les yeux vissés sur un pendule de Newton et le fixait, pensif.

Il se redressa au son de ses talons hauts et afficha de la surprise en la voyant.

« Mlle Parker ? »

Elle en profita pour mordre la première.

« Je ne t'avais pas reconnu il y a deux semaines, près de l'ascenseur.

— Moi non plus, lui avoua Jarod. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu-

— Travaillerais pour le Centre ? Fumerais comme un pompier ? » proposa-t-elle avant d'ajouter, plus aguicheuse : « Porterais des mini-jupes ?

— ... reprendrais un jour cet ascenseur. »

Elle perdit son sourire. Les souvenirs la saisirent et elle trembla.

« Mlle Parker ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Il lui adressa ce regard rempli de sollicitude dont lui seul avait le secret. Sa première envie fut de vouloir se jeter dans ses bras. Mais l'amertume revint au galop et elle se para de son masque de froideur. Elle n'était plus la naïve petite mademoiselle Parker : elle ne se ferait plus avoir par les apparences.

« Ma mère était fragile, c'est tout. Elle n'a pas supporté la pression et en est morte. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur qu'elle ! »

Il afficha de la surprise, presque de l'étonnement. Avait-il compris qu'elle se contentait de réciter les paroles de son père ? Il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme pour chercher la réponse adéquate. Elle perdit rapidement patience et fit le tour de la pièce. Crânes, les maquettes, instruments de mesures, maquettes...

Elle s'arrêta devant la cage à souris.

« Nous testons le comportement des rats blancs au contact des gris. Les premières ont été soumis à un traitement hormonal.

— Fascinant », déclara-t-elle sans chaleur.

Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce, et tenta de repérer toutes les caméras de la pièce pour se distraire.

« Est-ce que tu... »

Elle émergea de sa contemplation et braqua ses yeux sur Jarod.

« Est-ce que tu es revenu définitivement ?

— Je travaille ici, Jarod.

— Tu travailles pour le Centre ?

— Ça t'étonne ?

— Un peu. »

Et elle n'eut rien à répliquer. L'honnêteté de Jarod l'avait toujours déconcertée. Comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher et tout à apprendre. Quelque chose qui éveillait sa sympathie.

Un sentiment qu'une Parker ne devait pas avoir.

Alors elle reprit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas dynamique. Jarod sursauta.

« Mlle Parker ?

— Je dois y aller, répondit la demoiselle sans se retourner. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

— Est-ce que tu reviendras ? »

Elle se figea, puis se retourna franchement.

« Voilà les faits Jarod : si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'était par curiosité. Pour voir comment tu avais évolué en vingt ans. Et franchement, le résultat n'est pas flatteur. Ta vie est d'un ennui mortel ! Ton existence ne se résume qu'à des simulations et des expériences. Tu n'as pas évolué, c'est regrettable. Je te parie ma chemise que tu es encore puceau. Tu ne sais rien de la vie. T'es juste enfermé et fais des expériences. En fait, de la façon dont je vois les choses, tu n'es pas plus différent que ça ! »

Elle pointa du doigt la cage à souris.

« Tu es un rat de laboratoire Jarod, rien de plus. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un rat. »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste faussement désolé et s'en alla.

…

…

Au cours de son existence, Jarod avait ressenti l'expérience d'un cœur brisé à de multiples reprises : à la disparition de Kyle, à la mort de ses parents, au rejet paternel de Sydney...

Aujourd'hui, il venait de comprendre une chose.

Quelque soit le nombre de fois où cela se produisait, la douleur était toujours la même.

Jamais on ne s'y habituait.

Le cœur humain ne s'habitue jamais à être brisé.

...

...

Elle avait bien vu son regard : choqué, brisé, anéanti. Elle en aurait presque eu des remords. Presque étant le mot-clé.

La nouvelle dirigeant de l'équipe de nettoyeur traversa le couloir d'un pas dynamique et s'arrêta en apercevant un recoin vide et sans grande particularité du Centre. Le souvenir lui revint peu à peu.

C'est ici qu'ils avaient eu leur dernière conversation. Ils étaient alors tous les deux assis, près de la ventilation du Centre, accompagnés d'Angelo. Son père lui avait annoncé la veille qu'elle partait pour l'Europe. Mais elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Jarod. Alors elle avait commencé par des banalités.

_« Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais tu as un grain de beauté sur le coin de l'œil._

_— Je ne le savais pas._

_— Vraiment ? Tu ne te regardes jamais dans le miroir ? »_

Le ton était taquin mais en voyant le regard perdu et triste de Jarod, elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une bévue. Alors elle avait essayé de détourner la conversation.

_« Regarde moi aussi j'en ai un. Mais j'essaye de le cacher. Plus tard, quand j'aurai l'âge de me maquiller, je pourrais le camoufler plus facilement._

_— Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. »_

Elle avait rougi, gênée et flattée par le compliment, puis repris conscience de la tristesse de la situation. La gorge nouée, elle n'osa plus reprendre la parole. Et Jarod, conscient que quelque chose d'important se produisait, n'osa pas non plus briser le silence. Angelo le fit pour eux.

_« Jarod, triste. Mlle Parker, inquiète. »_

Ils avaient tous les deux redressés la tête, avant de se dévisager mutuellement. Puis elle prit son courage et lui avoua tout : la fin des vacances, l'Europe... Triste, Jarod l'avait été. Mais résigné aussi. Comme habitué à ce genre de fatalités. Elle en avait pleuré. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et...

C'était lui qui l'avait proposé. C'était lui qui lui avait offert cette solution.

Alors pourquoi ?

_« Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'écrire des lettres ? »_

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais répondu ?

Elle lui avait écrit, des lettres par centaine. L'Europe avait été un enfer. Ce voyage qu'elle avait rêvé avec sa mère s'était transformé en cauchemar. Perdu dans ces nouveaux visages, ces nouvelles langues...

Dans ces ténèbres, Jarod seule aurait pu l'aider.

Mais, il ne l'a pas été.

_« Jarod est très occupé ma chérie. Il est un élément très important du Centre. Il y a fort à parier qu'il n'aura pas de temps à t'accorder._

_— Je sais qu'il me répondra ! Parce que Jarod, il... Il est mon ami. Et il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi !_

_— Très bien. Je lui transmettrais tes lettres mon ange. Ce ne sera pas facile tu sais. Mais je le ferai pour toi !_

_— Merci Papa ! __»_

Son père s'était donné du mal pour les lui faire parvenir, mais « lui_ »_ il...

_« Je suis désolée mon ange. Mais Jarod est très occupé par ses expériences vois-tu ? Il doit sûrement considérer tes lettres comme des enfantillages. Ne lui en veux pas trop, d'accord ? »_

Des enfantillages... Les mots la blessèrent. Profondément. Elle qui pensait tellement compter pour Jarod...

Elle avait eu tort.

Jarod ne pensait pas elle comme elle se tuait à penser à lui. Jarod était le pilier du Centre. Il avait d'autre préoccupation que de se soucier d'une petite fille malheureuse et abandonnée. Il avait Sydney, il avait ses expériences. Jarod n'avait pas le temps de penser à elle.

Jarod l'avait oubliée.

Elle, elle n'avait été qu'une expérience parmi d'autre...

Au début elle en avait beaucoup souffert, beaucoup pleuré.

Et puis un jour, la petite mademoiselle Parker prit les devants. Elle raya le nom de Jarod de son cœur et jura de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur. Les hommes qui l'entouraient, soit elle les piétinait, soit _— _pour peu qu'ils soient séduisant _—_ les mettait dans son lit.

On pourrait penser que le temps lui avait appris à haïr Jarod.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Car c'est grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue une vraie Parker.


End file.
